


like real people do

by lovegalore (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, This is so soft, allusions to past depression, babyboy jungwoo, first kisses!!, jungwoo is a sweetheart, kinda a drabble, lucas is so so whipped, soft babyboys fallin in love!!, soft jungwoo, soft lucas, soft nct, they live on a beach :D, whipped lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lovegalore
Summary: The younger boy wants to do nothing more than make Jungwoo his, wants to know where he goes before the sky turns, he wants to press the boy into a bed, wants to hold his hand and say, ‘Can you feel this? Can you feel me?’





	like real people do

Lucas has come to realize that sometimes people are just beautiful, not because of anything but because of the person that they just are. He’s only seen it a few times in his life, his first and earliest memory of beauty existing in his mother. The image of her with his little brother resting on her hip, dark hair thrown into a bun messily with a too small clip while she pinned clothes to the line outside in the morning, burned into his mind. His fourth grade teacher, when she told his class that she was in love and that it was the best thing to have ever happened to her. Later that day when Lucas was running to meet his ride at the double doors he saw his teacher pulling a shorter girl behind her arm, laughing till the smile reached her eyes. 

And until now, those were the only times Lucas had ever used the word beautiful to describe something, to describe someone, and now that his eyes have set sight on the tender boy sitting in front of him, Lucas has never found many things beautiful, he most certainly understands beauty when he sees it. The boy sits before him like a religion, something written into the stars while it falls right into his lap, gentle, transcending not just throughout the world but the very heart of Lucas laying in a room too dark. He stares down at Jungwoo, running his hand through the older boy’s hair. 

“I want to take you somewhere,” He says idly, his voice quiet and timid, afraid that if he speaks too loudly Lucas will suddenly hate him and the candles go out. 

Lucas preens, not understanding how Jungwoo thought that he even had to ask. He holds out his hand, grabbing Jungwoo’s for a touch almost too tight till friendly, pulling him off the bed. Lucas dusts himself off, looking at himself sneakily in the mirror, he’s wearing a black turtleneck paired with blue jeans cuffed at the ankles. Jungwoo on the other hand, is dressed in a hideous old grey shirt from summer camp three years ago, that only Jungwoo could look good in. 

“Where are we going,” Lucas asks while Jungwoo leads the way out of the shabby beach house. Jungwoo doesn’t reply, just keeping his arm wrapped tight around Lucas’ arm, pressing his warm skin against the younger’s. The sand beneath their feet is beginning to cool down from a a day of baking underneath the summer heat, Lucas can see his brother’s playing with each other as they splash water in the ocean. Jungwoo’s mother is talking to his own while they walk along the wet sand, the tide washing over their feet while they keep a loose eye on all of the kids. 

Jungwoo takes Lucas all the way to the dunes, smiling to himself before he turns to the younger and says, “We have to climb it.”

Lucas groans, but begins to climb anyways because he would do anything for Jungwoo. He watches the older climb the dune with ease and wonders how often he’s done this. He realizes that he’s lived here all his life, and up until a few months ago the older had been a total ghost in town, at school, really anywhere he seemed to go. 

The first time Lucas ever saw the boy with intention of good, it was in the middle of the winter. The sun had yet to rise, his clock reading half past six before the smallest piece of light began to peer over the clear water. The sand swept over, fresh from windy night, footprints gone from the day before. The morning quiet, only the sound of the tide washing in slowly, the birds not even up yet. Then, Jungwoo came along, walking down from the path of his house, feet barefoot, adorned in a big sweater that swallowed him whole while his shorts barely came down to his knees. His face was puffy, eyes swollen from a night of sleep pressed into a pillow. 

He watched Jungwoo take a deep breath, shoulders tensing before he stretched his hands and his body relaxed once again. He takes one look at the water and takes off one again, his small feet leaving the first prints of the day into the sand. He leaves the view of Lucas’ eyes and Lucas doesn’t bother to go looking, thinking that maybe Jungwoo just wanted to be alone. 

Ever since that morning, Lucas watched Jungwoo leave his house every day before sunrise and go somewhere unknown. To this day, Lucas has never followed Jungwoo on these morning adventures because Jungwoo doesn’t know that Lucas has watched him all this time. The younger boy wants to do nothing more than make Jungwoo his, wants to know where he goes before the sky turns, he wants to press the boy into a bed, wants to hold his hand and say, ‘Can you feel this? Can you feel me?’ 

He’s not all too interested in Jungwoo’s past, thinking that wherever he’s been treated him incorrectly, because fuck, why would someone so full of life, so benevolent not speak to anyone but his only family, and even then, only talk just above a whisper? It just doesn’t make sense to Lucas, so he doesn’t try to pretend he understands, because he knows he never really will. 

***   
Jungwoo leads Lucas down a sandy path, giggling to himself before he reveals a piece of plateaued ground that looks out onto the ocean, clear of all the trees. Jungwoo sits down unassuming, all Lucas can do is just gape at the boy and place he’s taken him. Jungwoo looks up at the boy, patting the spot next to him. Walking over slowly, Lucas finds himself knee to knee with Jungwoo. 

Before he can help himself, “Is this where you go every morning?” Lucas bites down on his tongue, looking down at his hands before Jungwoo’s smile falters a bit and he speaks, 

“What do you mean, Lucas-ah?” 

“I.. I just know you leave every morning before the sun comes up and I just thought that maybe you came here? I don’t know, I’m sorry-” 

“Why are you apologizing, it’s okay, I’m not mad.” 

It stays a bit quiet after that, Lucas watches the boy next to him look forward at the ocean. He can distantly hear the waves, his mother calling his little brothers in for dinner and maybe, wondering where he is. The sun is beginning to melt down, the water turning down into a soft peach color while the sky simmers beneath the stars. Jungwoo exhales softly, leaning towards Lucas, laying his head on the younger’s shoulder. It takes a while listening to the trees rustle in the wind above them, the sound of Lucas rubbing sand between his fingertips and the evening waves crashing together before Jungwoo speaks again, “..How did you know I come up here in the morning?” 

Lucas stills even further, not really knowing how to answer without sounding like he’s crazy, he doesn’t know how much to give Jungwoo, but he most certainly doesn’t know how much to take either. “I watch you every morning.. I’m sorry that sounds really creepy and it isn’t supposed to be, I swear. You’re just beautiful, fuck, wait I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that either, You-” 

“Can I kiss you Lucas?” Jungwoo cuts him off, as if his question was linear and didn’t throw Lucas’ entire world off. 

Lucas turns to meet the older boy, the setting sun making his skin glow underneath the sky, he brings up his hand and rests it against Jungwoo’s cheek, shivering at how cool and soft the skin is. The waves become muted, the wind does as well as the whole entire universe, looking into his eyes, Lucas swears he could go swimming in them forever or maybe, just to start, tonight. 

“Yeah.. Yeah, you can kiss me. Can I kiss you?”

Jungwoo closes the gap between them, pressing his plump lips against Lucas’. His hands falling to the Lucas’ sides, curling around his shirt before he releases their lips, pressing his forehead against the younger’s, breathing deeply before connecting their mouths once more.

“Jungwoo.. I don’t,” Lucas pulls back, his hand pushing down on Jungwoo’s thigh, “I don’t know where you’ve been, I don’t care either. I want you.. You’re just so pretty, so beautiful, just want your lips on mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos <3 are always appreciated & comments too 
> 
> i wrote this for one of my favorite people in the world
> 
> *unedited


End file.
